


Competitive

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Prompts, Requests, Gift Fics and Inspired By [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealous!Rick, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Rick is jealous of Jerry's and J-19ζ7's friendship, but of course, instead of admitting it, he's trying to manipulate both to get his way.





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@twinklespicedog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40twinklespicedog).



> I promised that I'd write a fanfic for [@twinklespicedog](https://twitter.com/twinklespicedog) because they're such an amazing person, so here it is. My first Jerrick fanfic and had to make it a threesome on top of that ^^'  
> I've used the opportunity to make this your Valentine’s day gift (even though it's not really that romantic and also a little bit late), so I hope you like it, [@twinklespicedog](https://twitter.com/twinklespicedog).  
> Edit: I fixed one scene in the story. I hope this reads better now ^^'  
>   
>   
> Warnings: Rick/Jerry/Doofus Rick smut (rimming, oral, anal), also a little dub-con and Jealous!Rick

** Competitive **

  
  
  
Jerry hummed a happy melody as he packed a few things in a small bag.  
Todays was a good day because he was going to spent it with his best friend, Rick J-19ζ7.  
  
His wife was currently at work, the kids were at school and his father-in-law should be in the garage, either sleeping off his last night's intoxication from binge drinking or doing whatever weird science-y things he did in there. And his friend should arrive any minute now.  
Since he gave J-19ζ7 a spare key, the other should be able to come inside the house without him having to get the door, so he didn't worry about that and took his time to sort through the closet.  
  
Jerry just wanted to pack a few last things that he might need for today. The nicer version of his father-in-law had told him that he was going to take him to an amazing dimension today so that they could have a fun adventure together.  
It was so exciting and would be lengths better than the pity adventure that _his_ Rick had dragged him on not too long ago.  
  
Contemplatively, he held up his golf shirt and tried to decide if he might also need it, when he suddenly heard yelling coming from downstairs.  
Wondering (and fearing) that it might have something to do with Rick, he carefully ventured towards the source of the loud voices. He didn't need to search for long as he could quickly trace the noise to the parlor where he found none other than his father-in-law and his other-dimensional counterpart arguing.  
  
"Please don't say such mean things."  
  
"I'm just stating the truth! I'm way better than you, shit-eater!"  
  
Rick C-137 was holding J-19ζ7 by the scuff of his sweater, being practically in the other's face.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Jerry interrupted the two.  
  
"There he is. Why don't we just ask him?" Rick let go of Doofus Rick and went over to Jerry, getting in his personal space now. "Just admit it, Jer. I make you way harder than he ever does, right?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Rick just wrapped an arm around him, coming ever closer and talking with a sultry voice into his ear. "You remember our little adventure, Jer? And when we were on the space ship on the way back to earth?"  
  
He looked with a haughty air at Doofus and grinned teasingly while he said that.  
  
"Um, yeah…I remember that."  
  
It was hard for Jerry not to remember that chaotic day, which had started with Rick dragging him naked out of his apartment, them spending time together, Jerry helping in an assassination attempt against Rick before he changed his mind again…a lot of stuff had happened that day.  
  
"Then I'm sure you also remember the time when we were one and I banged you really hard?" Rick continued.  
  
"Wait, that's not…I mean…I'm sure that didn't happen…" Jerry sounded unsure as he thought about the events when they had entered the wormhole. "…or maybe it did? …I don't really remember all the details…we had been one though."  
  
Rick made a sound of triumph and moved behind Jerry, hugging him as if he was a girlfriend that was just showing of her boyfriend proudly to someone else, as he addressed J-19ζ7.  
  
"See, Doofus? I got to lay him first. How far did you get with him? Holding hands? Maybe a little kissy-kissy?" The scientist made smooching sounds as he taunted his double-ganger, who looked clearly shocked at the revelation.  
  
"Rick, you're taking this out o—" Jerry tried to rectify the situation, but was interrupted by Doofus Rick.  
  
"Please tell me that's not true, Jerry! We're still best friends, right?" J-19ζ7 begged.  
  
It was so cute that it warmed Jerry's heart. "Of co—"  
  
Again, he was interrupted, this time by Rick again. "Just get it in your dumb brain already! Jerry has the hots for me, so you can just buzz off now."  
  
To drive his point home, the scientist suckled on Jerry's earlobe while he shoved his hands under the brunet's sweater and undershirt, pushing it upwards to visibly caress his stomach and chest.  
  
"Rick!! What the hell?!" Jerry shouted in embarrassment and blushed.  
  
He was still completely confused what even had brought this on. On the other hand, he couldn't deny that the touches _did_ feel nice. Even after they got together again, intimate time with Beth was still pretty rare since she was often too tired from her work…and he couldn't remember that she ever did something like that with her tongue on his ear. Or anywhere on his body. Holy heck!  
  
Doofus Rick could only watch in shock how his other-dimensional counterpart's tongue wiggling into his best friend's ear, who whimpered in reaction.  
Not wanting to lose the precious friendship with the son-in-law that he never get to have in his dimension, he knew that he would have to act and act quickly. While his knowledge on the matter was sparse thanks to his lack of practical experience, he was sure that he knew one way how to keep Jerry liking him.  
  
So, boldly he approached the other and kissed him.  
  
Jerry's eyes that he had closed in pleasure, snapped open in shock. Again, the brunet could only wonder what had brought on this behavior.  
And why did no one actually ask him if he was okay with that?  
Not that he was trying very hard to resist these affections and he had to admit to himself that he actually liked getting this sort of attention – from both Ricks – but it was a principle thing!  
Still, he kissed the other back.  
  
  
Unseen by the two, C-137's face fell at the sight. This wasn't going how he had planned it. He had been hoping that being a little handsy with Jerry in front of the other would be enough to drive Doofus Rick out of the house and this dimension.  
  
Of course, he wouldn't ever admit it aloud, but he was jealous. Jealous of their friendship and the fact that J-19 had told him that the two were going to _spent a fun day together_.  
  
What about Rick though? Maybe he had actually wanted to spend time together with Jerry…not because he was lonely. Just bored.  
Maybe he had wanted to watch TV together with the other while pretending that Jerry was annoying? Maybe he would have even taken Jerry out to some other dimension for ice cream just to prove a point that he knew the one place that sold the best ice cream in the multiverse and could go there whenever **he** wanted? It would have been even his treat. Just because he could.  
  
But of course, no one had asked Rick what he wanted. And now the Doofus even had the nerve to get competitive and fight back?  
Well, he decided to mess with the wrong Rick! Did the other really think that he could compete with the intergalactic terrorist who fought and fucked his way through the universe for the better half of his life?  
Rick Sanchez was going to show him who exactly was better – prove it to both of them. Even if it meant that, he had to seduce his son-in-law.  
Worst-case scenario, he was going to delete Jerry's memory afterwards so the brunet wouldn't remember about it and wouldn't be able to use it against him or something.  
  
Fueled with new determination to win this little competition, Rick let his hands wander from caressing the slightly chubby stomach back up to Jerry's chest again. He zeroed in on the other's nipples, caressing them gently for a moment before twisting them.  
  
In reaction to that, Jerry emitted a muffled whining moan.  
However, this didn't stop J-19 from what he was doing. On the opposite, he used this chance to turn the until then closemouthed kiss into an openmouthed one.  
  
Shyly, he slid his tongue into his best friend's warm cavern and licked over its pink counterpart. The other didn't stay idle and returned the favor, curling around the wet muscle and spurring it on to rub against each other and entwine while their owners moaned into the kiss.  
  
This wasn't really what Rick had hoped for, however, he was nowhere near close to giving up yet. Sick of being ignored, he began to suck on the back of the brunet's neck – before he suddenly bit him **hard**.  
  
Jerry ripped himself free from the other Rick's lips. "OW! What the heck, Rick?! Why do you have to bite me so hard?"  
  
Rick grinned. Finally one reaction that he had wanted.  
  
"Don't be such a whiney bitch, Jerry. Besides, I know that you actually like it." One of his hands went to the obvious bulge in the front of the other's pants and gave it a squeeze, which in turn made the brunet squeak. "Or you wouldn't be this hard already."  
  
He looked straight at Doofus Rick with a smug expression on his face when he added. "Which was all my doing by the way. **I** am the one who made you this hard."  
  
J-19's face looked panic-stricken again as he made a small sound of distress. However, instead of backing down, it changed to a look of determination and he latched onto Jerry's neck, suckling on the skin.  
The action was so sudden that it ripped another surprised moan from the brunet.  
  
Rick glared over Jerry's shoulder. If that's how Doofus wanted to play then so be it, he thought and licked over the back of the younger man's neck. However, what the other had forgotten was that he was treading in new territory while Rick was a veteran at this and completely in his element here.  
There was no way that he could lose to the other! So, he confidently let his tongue glide over Jerry's back now, tracing up his spine.  
  
  
The brunet didn't know what sensation to concentrate on, it all just felt so good.  
  
"Nghn…R-Rick…" he whimpered.  
  
Call it a gray zone because it was both men's name and what he did call both of them, but he honestly wasn't sure, which of the two he addressed at the moment.  
However, his hands found their way into J-19's blue locks and pressed him closer – even if it was probably only because it was the more convenient action in his current position.  
  
That Rick felt offended by this, he only showed in increasing his efforts, alternating between sucking and light bites as he worked down the younger's back. Eventually, he dropped to his knees and reached the hem of Jerry's pants, which hindered him from continuing further.  
Not one to let himself be stopped by such an obstacle, he reached around the other and blindly worked open the fly and button.  
  
When his hand slipped inside and gave the confined hardness a light tug, Jerry jolted. "H-hold on, Rick!! I think…that this might be going a little too far…"  
  
"You gotta be kidding, Jer." Rick gave his cock a squeeze. "Are you really sure that you want me to stop and just leave you like this?"  
  
For good measure, he finally pulled the captured flesh free and pumped it, causing the brunet to keen and his knees to shake slightly from the expert touch.  
  
  
Jerry's reaction alerted J-19, who looked down to see what his other-dimensional counterpart was doing. He could only watch how those long fingers were wrapped firmly around the brunet's length and moved back and forth. Watched how beads of pre formed at the tip and was caught by a quick thumb to be smeared all over the head in circling motions. And he heard how Jerry was moaning pathetically from these actions and leaning more against him for support lest his legs gave out from under him.  
  
Very obviously, Jerry enjoyed what the other scientist was doing to him, so what could he do to make the younger man like him more again? He gulped and figured that he'd probably just have to try harder.  
So, he brought his lips back to the other's skin and mimicked Rick's earlier motions, by licking and lightly nipping at it, ducking lower to explore more. The results weren't too exciting. That was until he reached one hard nip and took it in his mouth.  
  
"Ooh, Rick!!" Jerry's grip in his hair tightened and J-19 quickly figured out that this was a sensitive spot for the other.  
  
So, he concentrated his attention on sucking on Jerry's nipple now, even using one hand to also play with the other pert nub.  
  
  
Rick was unimpressed by Doofus' efforts and tiered of playing around, finally pulled the pants including underwear all the way down as he had originally intended. With the last barrier of clothes finally out of the way, he could resume where he left off.  
  
He grabbed Jerry's behind and gave it a firm squeeze, which, as Rick expected, prompted another squeak from the brunet. "Wow! Gotta say I'm surprised that you have such a nice ass, Jer."  
  
Not waiting for a reply to his comment, he spread those luscious globes and buried his face in-between them. Without hesitation, he dragged his tongue over the rim, letting it lazily trail all the way up the crack.  
  
This action seemed to be a bit too much for Jerry because he instantly complained, sounding almost horrified. "What are you doing Rick?!"  
  
"Shut up, Jerry." Rick only replied gruffly without moving away from his position.  
  
Reminding himself, that he was trying to win a competition and needed to get on his son-in-law's good side, he removed his face for a moment with a sigh. "Just relax, Jer. You're gonna li-like-gonna love this. I guarantee it."  
  
"That's not—" All protest died in Jerry's throat again as he could feel Rick's tongue wiggling insistently against his entrance.  
  
The pink muscle kept moving back and forth and pushed with growing pressure against the little pucker until there was no resistance and it slid inside.  
Jerry gasped like a fish on dry land and while the sensation was foreign to him, it wasn't unpleasant. Unconsciously, he arched his back and tried to press his behind closer towards Rick's face.  
  
His movement caused a shift in weight, but thankfully, J-19 was still supporting him, having switched sides by now and lavishing the other nipple as his hand played with the first one that was still wet and hard as a rock. The nice version of his father-in-law glanced up, but didn't stop what he was doing.  
  
"Nghn, Rick!!" Jerry moved one hand behind himself and pushed Rick's head even closer to his butt.  
  
The kneeling scientist didn't mind, only grinned while he continued to eat the brunet out. He pushed his tongue inside as deep as it could go and sucked on the rim, humming all the while. He just knew that Jerry would love this, but he didn't plan to end it just here yet.  
  
Removing one of the hands that held the other open for him from the younger male's asscheek, he brought one slender finger to the twitching opening and slid it alongside his tongue.  
Jerry was already too much of a moaning mess to even think about complaining anymore.  
  
With surprising gentleness, Rick added another digit and slowly opened the brunet up. Even if victory was practically his by now, he could still up the game and he had every intention to do that exactly.  
So, he curled his fingers and didn't need long to find that one special spot.  
  
"Aaah! Oh god!" Jerry called out as he practically saw stars dancing in front of his eyes.  
  
  
Needless to say that that the fierce reaction made J-19 doubt his own skills again as he glanced worriedly up at his best friend's face. The brunet was a mess, his cheeks flushed and drool trailing from his open mouth. There were even some tiny tears in the corners of his eyes.  
The sight honestly made him blush and feel warmer than he already did since they started this activity.  
  
Racking his brain, J-19 thought what he could possibly do now to stay in Jerry's favor. He glanced downwards and spotted the other's erect and twitching cock, remembering how much the brunet had enjoyed it when his alternate-self touched him there. A little more hesitantly, he reached out and let one lone finger glide over the hot flesh.  
Jerry's member was an angry red, leaking precum like crazy, which steadily dribbled on the floor, creating a mess.  
  
A small whimper and a thrust into the air after the digit left again, prompted J-19ζ7 to wrap his entire hand around the pulsing cock and mimicking the other Rick's motions from before.  
  
  
Caught between the sensations of having his erection stroked and his insides teased by a hot tongue and by now three fingers already, drove Jerry slowly insane. He couldn't decide to which source of pleasure to move towards and clumsily shifted his hips between both Ricks.  
  
"Hah…aah…I'm so…ahgn…close…" He whined.  
  
Rick was having none of that, rather abruptly stopping his actions and clamping his fingers around the base of his member. "Not so fast, Jer. Don't want the party to be over before the main event, do you?"  
  
"What…main…event?" The brunet asked wearily between taking big gulps of air.  
  
J-19 was also confused and had stopped his actions.  
Both watched curiously how Rick fumbled for something in one of the pockets of his lab coat. Without much grandeur, he retrieved a tube, then opened it and his own pants and squeezed some of the content, which was a clear gel, onto his free hand to slather it on his erection.  
  
The youngest male was tempted to ask if Rick always carried lube with him and why he even did that, but then again, maybe he didn't really want to know.  
  
"Okay then, Jer. Bend over. You probably wanna move over to the couch to have something to hold onto." Rick directed.  
  
Jerry stumbled and almost tripped thanks to the clothes that were still pooling around his ankles as Rick pushed him towards the back of the couch. "Now wait a second, Rick! I think that uh… **this** … is really going a little bit too far!"  
  
"Don't worry, Jerry. I won't tell Beth if you don't." The scientist only stated as he moved the brunet around like a rag doll and made him bend over. "And now, just relax~"  
  
With one hand he pushed aside one of Jerry's bottom cheeks while his other hand guided his erection towards the waiting and still spit-glistening entrance. Slowly the tip breached the tight passage before Rick threw all caution to the wind and entered the rest of the way in one quick thrust.  
  
"Ow! Wait, Rick! It's too big!!" Jerry yelped and his tunnel clamped down on the invading length.  
  
"Calm down, Jerry." Rick said, but stopped moving once he was all the way inside. "Don't act like such a little bitch."  
  
"Don't call me that. And it's really painful." The younger male pouted.  
  
How could Rick expect him to be just fine in this situation with how much the man was actually packing? He wasn't some kind of prostitute that took it up the ass regularly!  
Yet, despite his discomfort, he tried to relax as his father-in-law had said – no matter how contradicting that actually was.  
  
Feeling the other finally loosening up, the scientist once more began to move his hips, backing out and pushing back inside again. However the brunet tightened up again.  
  
"Ouch! Wait up, Rick! It hurts! Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"  
  
"Quit your whining, Jer. You-you're just too tense. Just relax and it'll be fine." Rick huffed.  
  
J-19 who had been standing to the side, left forgotten and looking unsure, finally felt his calling.  
  
"I-I'm sure, I can help you with that, Jerry."  
  
He got on his knees and wedged himself between the space of the younger man and the couch, grabbing the brunet's cock more confidently than before and smiling up at him. Seeing the other fisting his cock with such an innocent face, made Jerry blush and his previously wilted erection quickly hard again.  
  
  
Rick looked the mildest bit annoyed, actually having forgotten about his counterpart for a moment before he had an idea.  
  
"Hey, Doofus!" He said with a grin. "If you want Jerry to really like you, you should give him head."  
  
"What?" His other self looked confused.  
  
"Just take his dick in your mouth and suck on it. He's gonna love it."  
  
"You don't really have to do that." Jerry threw in.  
  
He really didn't want his friend to degrade himself like that.  
  
"But you would like it if I did, wouldn't you Jerry?" J-19 asked him hopefully.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess…" The brunet laughed embarrassedly. Who would actually say 'no' to a blowjob?  
  
That was all the incentive that the other needed and Rick's grin broadened when he saw that Doofus really took Jerry into his mouth. Despite it being actually the total opposite from what he had originally intended with this little tryst, he just loved that he was able to egg his inexperienced other self on like that.  
He just loved having this much power over the entire situation that he stopped caring about his petty feelings and the competition all together.  
  
Since the younger male was a little distracted now, Rick began to move again. He pulled all the way out till only his tip was inside before plunging back in again.  
Repeating the motion, he began to set a rhythm.  
  
"Fuck, Jer! You actually feel pretty great!" He commented between grunts.  
  
The brunet was really nice and tight, his heat massaging him with every thrust and animating him to drive harder and faster into him.  
  
Rick's firm movements forced Jerry's hips forward with each motion, causing him to inevitably fuck into J-19's mouth. The Doofus Rick tried his best to take as much of the other's length as possible without choking on it, adding suction and licking along the shaft while moaning softly around the hardness.  
  
The pressure that he could feel in his lower regions started to rise to an unbearably painful level and so he spared one hand to open his pants and free his own hard cock, tentatively stroking the shaft to still some of the hunger for sweet relief.  
  
Jerry meanwhile was a complete mess. His fingers were clawing into the backrest of the couch, not sure how much longer he was able to endure this overload of sensations as he moaned like a whore in heat.  
He could clearly hear and feel how Rick's balls were slapping against his ass as that thick hot length kept plowing deep into him and he could also hear J-19ζ7's slightly muffled moans, feeling the vibrations as that hot mouth suckled on his cock and he was sure if he would dare to look down and see the sight of his friend sucking him off, he would lose it.  
  
However, as Rick suddenly angled his hips differently and rammed straight into his prostrate on the next thrust, he was done for. With a loud scream, he climaxed, his spunk filling J-19's mouth, who almost chocked on it in surprise.  
The Doofus Rick wasn't able to last much longer either though, giving his cock a few furious pumps before he also ejaculated and added his own stains on Jerry's soiled underwear and the floor.  
  
Rick joined them at long last, too, the brunet's spasming hole eventually too much for him to resist. Unashamed, he rode his orgasm out as he filled his son-in-law up with his jizz.  
  
Finally, he pulled out of Jerry, who collapsed and was caught by J-19 since he was still on his knees below him. The emotionally stunted scientist fixed his pants again as he looked disinterestedly down at the exhausted duo.  
  
Jerry tried to get up, feeling embarrassed to be laying half on his best friend, but was unsuccessful and collapsed again. "Dammit! I think, I can't walk right now."  
  
"Yeah, I really wrecked your ass, Jer." Rick didn't sound sorry, but actually proud of himself. "Guess that means that you can't go on your fancy adventure today."  
  
Jerry's head snapped up at that. "Wait! Is this what this was all about?! You just did this to ruin our adventure??"  
  
"Pfft! I don't give a fuck about your "adventure" or whatever." Despite Rick's tone and his attitude, his face actually betrayed him.  
  
He walked around the couch and took a seat, crossing his arms as he continued, "Since you can't walk, might as well stay here and watch TV…I guess the shit-eater can stay, too…"  
  
He glanced over the backrest at Doofus Rick as he added the last words.  
  
"Stop calling me that! I don't eat poop!!" J-19 complained.  
  
Jerry also questioned how that comment could come from the man who had eaten his ass out not too long ago.  
  
"Yeah, but you suck cock, so I'll guess, I'll just call you cock-sucker from now on."  
  
The Doofus didn't have a retort to that. He only helped Jerry stand up and closed his pants again, feeling bad for making a mess on the floor.  
However, he took the invitation and also sat down on the couch.  
  
Jerry pulled his sweater down again and pulled his pants up, making a face and thinking that he actually needed a shower (and also had to clean up the floor later before anyone came home) as he could still feel Rick's cum trickling down the inside his legs, but instead he just sat in the middle between the two.  
  
All eyes turned without further comments towards the TV screen as Rick turned it on.  
  
Jerry still questioned how things ended up like this.  
The only thing that was certain though, was that Rick once more got his will…at least partially.  
And J-19ζ7 figured that being allowed to stay meant that he and Jerry were still friends after all. So happily, he wrapped his arms around the other, who smiled at him and hugged him back.  
Rick only scoffed and rolled his eyes while making a remark about the two being dorks.  
  
It seemed that in the end, nothing has really changed…

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to have Dick pop in at the end and complaining that he wasn't invited, but it would have been too overcrowded that way ^^'


End file.
